


Finding You

by Palizinha



Series: Sorikai ilys [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: 3. As a thank you.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sorikai ilys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811569
Kudos: 6





	Finding You

Sora believed he was going to see his friends again. Even after being told he'd disappear if he saved Kairi, he knew it wasn't the end, that it couldn't be.

He'd find his way home, or his friends would find a way to bring him home.

That was how it always went, after all. Their bonds were stronger than anything. Stronger than death.

But it still hit him, when he saw Riku.

"Riku!" Sora ran to him and hugged him, feeling Riku stiffen the way he always did because he was weird about this kind of stuff.

"You're hard to find, Sora," Riku said.

Sora stood back, laughing. "But you did find me! I knew you guys would."

"Wasn't easy, we've all been searching for a year now. Kairi got a breakthrough and sent me here to find you, but... I believed for a while we wouldn't," Riku admitted.

"You should have more faith in our bond," Sora said. "I always believed in you."

Riku smiled. "Sora, you... you always know what I need to hear, huh?"

"And you know where to find me when I need your help. And I love you for it," Sora reached over to take Riku's hand. "Let's go home."


End file.
